Existing visual inspection of paint livery in aircraft final assembly relies primarily on human visual acuity and can therefore be subjective. In addition, paint quality inspection processes for aircraft can be impacted by human interpretation. Because, for many aircraft, decorative paint is on the critical path of the delivery process, the ability promptly identify and address paint quality issues can minimize potential delays due to rework. In addition, there is a need for a consistent quality inspection process that can be implemented not only at a manufacturer's facility but also at offload paint application sites, where there may be less expertise on potential issues and inspection criteria than at the manufacturer's site.